For Rose and Dimitri
by rosedimitri96
Summary: An alternative ending to Shadow Kiss :
1. The Cabin

I ran as fast as I could through the night around to the lake where Lissa was being tortured, I could feel it, her skin burning, her breathing being smothered and it affected me to as I tried to run while being sucked into her mind because of her terror. How I didn't feel it before I don't know.

Adrenalin was running through my system as I ran up to Jesse Zeklos a punched him in the face. All the other gang members hadn't realised I was there until I ran up to the guy drowning Lissa with his water powers and kick him in the stomach, the others backed off immediately. I ran after them one by one they went down as I aimed kicks at them. I turned around to face Lissa as Jesse fell to the floor withering in pain, then I looked back at Lissa, her eyes dark.

'Lissa,' I yelled ' stop it stop it now! Come on don't let the darkness take you, c'mon Lissa!'  
'I have to Rose, he tortured me, just like the rest of them, but he told them to, so now he is going to pay for it' she said in a murderous voice. I could feel the darkness taking over, I could feel the swirling turmoil inside of her.

I tried to suck the darkness away and I could feel it slipping from her through the bond into me. I saw her blink and fall to the ground in confusion then I rushed over to Jesse and punched him in the nose and the stomach over and over again. I could hear his grunts and yells of pain and Lissa's feeble attempts to pry me of him.

Strong arms grabbed me around the top of my arms and pulled me off Jesse. I turned my head to see Dimitri and over his shoulder more guardians run up to the lake looking at the guys splayed all over the ground and helping them up.

'ROSE! Stop it, now Rose, your stronger than this, fight it, it isn't you!' Dimitri yelled at me still holding my arms as I struggled to free myself from his iron grip.

'It is me, let me go! He'll pay, they all will!' I screamed back at him.

'No Rose, its not you, come on, we need to get you cleaned up and calmed down.'Dimitri pulled me away through the trees, all the while me struggling to get away and go punch Jesse into pulp. He pulled me around a big tree and into the old cabin. He put his hands on my shoulders and told me to calm down, to push the darkness away. His eyes bored into mine and the darkness slowly faded and I stopped struggling and instead started crying.

'Shhh, Rose its okay, its fine. Your safe now' He repeated thins over and over as I cried into his shoulder, my tears staining his shirt.

'Im so sorry Dimitri it was the darkness, I couldn't get away. It took it away from Lissa but I couldn't get away' I shuddered remembering what Lissa did. How she forced Jesse to think he was in terrible pain.

I looked up into Dimitri's brown eyes that were so full of concern and love. He looked so vunerable in the dim lighting of the cabin. He led me over to the bed and sat me down and went to look for the first aid kit. As soon as he found it he walked back to me and started to clean up the scratches on my face and arms. When he was done we just sat there looking at each other, I reached my hand up to put on his cheek and he laid his hand over mine. His eyes were burning with love, he looked to vulnerable right there. I slowly raised my head and kissed him on the lips slowly, but after a few seconds it turned from soft and careful to fierce and longing.

Dimitri slowly laid me down on the bed without breaking the kiss and kept kissing. Then abruptly he stopped.

'Roza,' my heart jumped in my chest as he said it, just like I was the most important thing to him ever. 'we can't…' he whispered.

'I know…' I whispered back. But the desire got the better of us and he pulled my lips back to his.


	2. Two Months Later

**Thanks for reading my last chapter hahaha not that there was much to read, but thanks anyway I hope you guys like this one, I finally got around to finishing :D **

**Love you all xxx**

**Rosedimitri96**

2 MONTHS LATER

I woke startled with someone knocking at my door, I looked at my clock on the night stand- 5pm, what somebody could possibly want at this hour of the day is beyond me. I got up and stumbled over to the door nearly tripping over several times and opened the door to see my Russian God standing there with a small smile on his face.

'Dimitri? What do you want?' I murmured in a croaky voice. 'Do you _know_ what time it is?'

He gave a small chuckle and murmured back 'I thought I could take you for a little walk. That is if it isn't too early for you.'

'Umm, no, just a second.' I said uncertainly. He gave me one of his rare smiles and I went back inside to brush my hair and get some proper clothes on.

As I open my door Dimitri slips inside and brings me into a hug. I hold him back with my head resting on his chest not knowing when he'll hold me again. 'Mmm,' I murmur 'this is nice, when did you decide to stop being so good?'

'Rose, today is you graduation, straight after we can tell everybody… remember?' He looked at me as if I was crazy. I looked over at the calendar on my wall and it was graduation today.

'Wow, it is,' I whisper suddenly nervous. I looked back up at Dimitri's face. 'Wow.'

'Roza… you don't have to do this you know, it's your choice.' Dimitri started to ramble, with the most pained look in his eyes. 'I understand if you can't, if you can't tell everyone or even if you're not ready. I understand, I rea-'

I put a finger over his lips. 'No, I'm ready. There will never be anyone else in this world for me other than you. You know that. And besides, who else could I possibly love more than you? Hmm?' I looked into his milk chocolate eyes as I said this and watched the pain slowly fade from his eyes. He lowered his head and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I moaned against them. And then he pulled away with a small smile curving his lips.

'Comrade? I thought you said a walk, not torturing me with fantasies of us together.' I glared at him, but couldn't hold the glare long. He's just too goddamn sexy I thought with a sigh. Dimitri gave me a look that was questioning but he didn't ask what I was thinking about.

He walked out of the door and I followed him out into the sunset, well early morning for us. We walked around the outskirts off the school for about an hour before we had to part ways for graduation.

I went back to my dorm and got changed into some clothes for the challenge I needed to pass for graduation and walked out to meet everybody at the gym. When I got there, there we people stretching and others freaking out, other guardians were helping set up the course and there were parents, teachers and students filing in seats outside to watch the challenge.

I started craning my neck around for Dimitri when a heavy hand fell on my shoulder. I gasped and turned to see Dimitri looking down at me.

'Rose, how are you doing?' He said in his sexy Russian accent. 'You look like you were looking for someone.'

'Mmm. That someone couldn't be you could it?' I replied, pissed at how he scared me.

'Oh Roza, 'he said my name in Russian again like he did this morning and my heart jumped through my chest. 'I can't believe it's your graduation. And I can't wait till –'

He was cut off as Lissa jumped between us and gave me a huge hug. 'Rose! Have fun out there! You'll do fine!'

'Thanks Lissa.' I replied with a huge grin on my face. 'You better get out of here before a guardian finds you down here. See you soon!'

'Yeah, you'll do great. Bye!' She called back as she ran off.

I turned my attention back to Dimitri 'So,' I said 'what were you saying?' I looked at him mischievously.

He smiled down at me and replied, 'I was saying how much I can't wait till-'

He was cut off again by someone calling my name, sheesh couldn't they cool it for five minutes; he was saying something I usually probably wouldn't hear until after the test, gah. My mother turned up beside me with a proud look on her face.

'Rose, you're graduating today! Wow! I can't believe this in only a couple of weeks you'll be working alongside me!' She gushed, not my mum, not my mum, she can't possibly be happy like this I thought.

'Woah mum, calm down' I hushed her 'it really isn't that big of a deal' The look she gave me as I said that told me I was wrong, and the look on Dimitri's face told me something that I didn't want to think about right now. He'd taken it the wrong way, his face was contorted in pain. He quickly recovered but I could still see the pain filling his eyes.

'Well, you certainly did grow up fast didn't you? Oh well. I will see you after the trial, okay darling?' She replied, oblivious to what was going on between Dimitri and me at that moment. She gave me a short hug and strode off to the other side of the gym.

'Dimitri-' I started

'No, why-' He broke me off, but I finished my sentence anyway.

'I didn't mean it that way; you should know that, better that anybody. C'mon comrade, how could I say that?' I murmured squinting up at his face. 'I love you, more than anything or anyone. You know that.'

'Rose, you can't think that. It's not right.' He replied, but the pain quickly vanished from his eyes.

'HATHAWAY, ROSE!' Alberta's voice yelled from the entrance to the gym.

'Guess that's my queue to go, see you after' I said quietly, suddenly nervous.

'You'll do well, you always do.' He said quietly as well, his eyes filled with love for me. I walked away from him and out into the sun. The crowed roared.


End file.
